Two Hours, Nirvana
by ShootToThrill
Summary: KEVIN X BEN “This is…” The short brunette said while letting go of Kevin’s neck and fixing his jacket with both hands gripping on it. “The most random thing we’ve ever done while chasing DNAliens. It was… hot.” Romance/Fluff/Hotness


**NIRVANA: An ideal condition of rest, harmony, stability, or joy.**

**Disclaimer:** Of course I don't own it, or make money out of this...

**Warnings:** FLUFF! Boy x Boy love! **Don't like**, **DON'T READ**. Or read it and torture yourself, as long as you don't bug me with stupid comments.

**READ AUTHOR'S NOTE **(Check out my Deviantart account (StrawberrySwirl)~ Lot's of Bevin goodness) Thank you.

* * *

**Two Hours, Nirvana  
**

* * *

Parking his car and taking the keys with him, Kevin opened the door hastily and closed it with a hard thud, looking franticly around the deep, dark forest they were currently in. His dark brown eyes scanned their surroundings, not finding trace of anything alive besides themselves.

"They escaped!" Shouted Ben irritably, hitting the front of the car with his closed fist and roaring in angriness. This was the fifth time! They couldn't keep going on like this, or else there would be too much DNAliens to fight the three of them alone. There had to be a way to stop the DNAliens to escape from them. "It's so infuriating!" The short teen shouted once again, this time closing his eyes tightly and kicking the ground with his foot.

"Calm down, Tennyson." Said Kevin, looking at him sideways, not being able to see much of the teen, yet knowing he wasn't listening to a word he said.

Ignoring the elder's words, Ben turned around really fast and pressed his jaw juts as irritated as he punched Kevin's precious car.

"You better calm down before I!—" Kevin stopped whatever he was about to say the second he noticed the pinned brunette against his car, a pained expression written on his pretty face.

His dark brown eyes locked with the shocked, toxic green ones, neither of them making any movement. Kevin's hands were located on each of Ben's upper arms, while the shorter teen's feet were off the ground, and his body pressed on the cold exterior of the green car by Kevin's tights against his own.

"Kevin—"

"I'm sorry, I—" The eldest spoke up, interrupting anything the short brunette was about to say. "I didn't mean to push you, sorry." Looking down at the ground, Kevin's sight started to become blurry by the salty tears his eyes were about to set free. His chest started to feel compressed, and his breathing became erratic. His mind traveling five years back in time, when he met the boy bellow him for the first time.

The boy who accepted him the way he was without calling him a freak. In fact, Ben had thought Kevin's powers were really _cool_.

He had been so happy, that day was the best day he had in that stupid city. Kevin had made a friend for the first time.

But his covetousness had to ruin it all for him, he just had to get the Omnitrix from the short little Ben and make him do the dirty things the other did.

Ben, at first accepted the offer, but once he found out about what they were going to do, the short little boy refused to continue with their partnership and it crushed Kevin's little heart. They had made a promise, and no one is supposed to break a promise.

After an argument about the two trains colliding, Ben stuck to his ideal of not letting innocent people get hurt, and charged against Kevin. That was when Kevin knew he lost it.

The sentiment he had bottled up for so long started coming out in shallow breaths and shaky shoulders. He never cried. Kevin Levin just didn't cry, yet here he is broken down in front of the person he never wanted to see him cry. But the overwhelming sensation of his sentiments wouldn't let him stop, it was too much.

"Kevin, what's wrong?" The short brunette asked once his feet securely touched the ground, yet Kevin wouldn't move any more inches away from his body. He could feel the shaking coming from the elder's body and it made his heart crouch with sadness and pity by acquainting this side of the taller brunette.

"I don't want it to happen again!" The yell made Ben wince, since it was so close to his ear, but he didn't move or flinched one bit, fearing the taller teen would break or something on those lines. He seemed so vulnerable at the moment, it scared Ben.

"What do you mean?" The confused teen asked not fully understanding what Kevin was talking about. "What has happened before, Kevin?"

Roughly separating his body from Ben's, Kevin lifted his heavy hands and dropped them on each of Ben's shoulders, pushing the younger teen against the car once again, but this time more gentler than the one before. It didn't hurt at all, it was more like a little shove to lean back and look up.

"I don't want to lose you again."

Ben's big, toxic green eyes stared up at Kevin's dark brown ones in surprise, not daring to say something and break the mood that the situation has fallen in. This is so aggravating, yet Ben found himself smiling and lifting his now free arms towards Kevin's shoulders.

"Kevin, d—don't worry, I wouldn't leave you." Whispered Ben, trying to get the elder teen to calm down and relax for a second. The irony.

Dropping his eyes towards the ground once more, Kevin's hair covered his eyes. His mouth started stretching to make a bitter smile, one that Ben could clearly see from the position he was currently in.

Moving his arms past Kevin's neck, Ben pulled the taller brunette towards his body and pressed him against his chest, resting his chin on the shoulder in front of him. He felt how Kevin's arms went around his back immediately, warmth surrounding him completely while feeling those strong arms around his smaller form.

They continued hugging like that for a few minutes until Ben started to feel Kevin's breath on the side of his face, near his ear. Moving his head back just a tad bit and turning it towards Kevin's face, Ben stopped once his eye found Kevin's, and neither boy wanted to make a move. The feeling of each other's breathing on their face provoked shivers and goosebumps all over their warm bodies.

Leaning up towards Ben's mouth, Kevin brushed his lips over Ben's, earning a small gasp from the short teen, but not being pushed away nor getting his lips separated from his. It was a soft, brush of lips hardly considered a kiss but both closed their eyes, and their lips remained connected for a few more seconds before the spell was broken.

Both teen's eyes widened in horror and both separated their faces, yet their bodies didn't break apart from one another, feeding from the heat that each radiated.

The feeling both teenagers got from kissing each other was unforeseen, exciting, and it left them craving more. It happened so fast yet it was so slow, this delicious hesitation waking up the nerves on every single corner of their bodies, and sending goosebumps all over it too for a second time. Their first kiss was mightily meaningful to both of them without one another knowing this.

So much that Ben didn't hesitate for a second when he raised himself on his tiptoes and pressed his soft lips against Kevin's for a second time that night, tightening his grip on Kevin's shoulders, while Kevin did the same to Ben's smaller back.

This time both boys opened their mouths slightly, letting out small gasps and sweet little sounds while their lips moved together, taking them out of this world and into a fantasy were nothing mattered but the feeling of each other's lips on their own.

An unbearable heat started traveling all over their bodies, making their blood boil and their head float gracefully over themselves. Their chests were so close together both could feel their hearts beating one against the other. Continuous pattern between the two, their breaths started to get shorter and shorter, their hands anxious on finding something warm to touch while their lips kept moving together.

Ben started noticing how his ears were overcome with an invisible pressure and the sounds started getting fainter until all he could hear was a continuous, interminable beeping sound. His hands touched Kevin's black hair on the back of his head and he knew he had lost himself, unfortunately, not for long.

Once Ben felt Kevin lowering his hands towards his lower back, their kiss ended once again with a surprised Ben looking up at a just as surprised Kevin.

"I…" Started the tall brunette, not looking away from those beautiful green eyes so close to his, yet they seemed to be so far away from where they were. He didn't blame Ben; this whole experience was so exhilarating and new to them. "I'm going to cry more often." It came out softly out of the elder's red lips.

Ben blinked a few times, his mind climbing off the cloud it was on, and focused his eyes on Kevin's, then his forehead, then his nose, then his lips. They suddenly looked so delicious he just wanted them attached to his own and for them to never be apart. Was it normal? He didn't know, but Hell if he was complaining. His hormones were roaring so much he feared Kevin could hear them out.

Nodding his head not really finding any logic in whatever Kevin had said, Ben sighed softly and leaned over once again, his lips covering the taller teen ones. Kevin wrapped his arms more securely around Ben's waist, and lifted him off the car's hood, making sure his feet were touching the ground before letting go of his waist.

Once the kiss ended, Ben opened his eyes and smiled up at Kevin, who hesitated for a second but smiled back just as softly as the short brunette.

"This is…" The short brunette said while letting go of Kevin's neck and fixing his jacket with both hands gripping on it. "The most random thing we've ever done while chasing DNAliens. It was… hot." Ben looked down once this was said not being able to bear the embarrassment of admitting that kissing your guy friend was the hottest thing ever done. Well, basically.

"Yeah, wouldn't mind at all doing it again." That was all Kevin said before grabbing Ben's legs and back, lifting him up bridal style and walking towards the door on his car, opening it and dropping Ben inside. The startled short teen just looked up at his friend, who wouldn't wipe the triumph smirk off his face.

"We have two hours before picking Gwen up."

All Ben could do was smirk as sensually as he could.

* * *

**Use Your Imagination ~**

* * *

**Author's NOTE:**

My love (deviantart: Ryokotakyshi) and me were bored so we wrote this piece of random Bevin goodness ;D  
Oh yes, I know you like us to be bored :D  
Anyways, check out deviantart for Bevin goodness ;D Lot's of really GOOD artists out there!


End file.
